


Beach Photo Shoot

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, F/M, Fem Mahiru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru is a celebrity. Kuro is a photographer. (KuroMahi, Fem Mahiru)





	Beach Photo Shoot

“Kuro, it’s great to see you again. I’m looking forward to working with you on this project.” Mahiru greeted him as she entered his studio. He was a photographer and she worked with him several times. She was a dancer but she would occasionally be featured in advertisements. Each time her agent booked an ad for her, she requested that Kuro be the photographer.

“You’re early as always, Mahiru. You came before the catering team so I can’t offer you coffee. Hyde will be here soon so I can call him and tell him to pick up something for you too. A regular coffee?” She smiled and nodded. They worked with each other often so he knew her preference.

“Thank you, Kuro. I hope you don’t mind that I came in so early. I planned to have breakfast at the café across the street but then I notice you through the window,” Mahiru told him. She was glad that she had decided to come early. It was refreshing to speak to him without people hovering over them. “I’m surprised that you’re the first one here.”

“I fell asleep at my desk last night. A firm got the dates for their commercial wrong and we had to rush to finish editing. So troublesome.” Kuro groaned. He wanted to complain to Mahiru more but it was unprofessional to talk about his clients to a famous dancer. He found that she was down to earth and easy to talk to. He often forgot that she was a celebrity whenever they spoke.

“You fell asleep on your keyboard? No wonder you have those little marks on your cheek.” Mahiru said and he rubbed his hand against his cheek. She giggled and placed her hand over his to stop him. “I’m just kidding, Kuro. There’s nothing on your face and you look fine.”

Mahiru found Kuro attractive. The media had an image of the perfect man yet they paled in comparison to Kuro. His hands were both strong and gentle like his eyes were. She took her hand back and walked with him into the studio. She sat on a prop chair and noticed a camera sitting nearby. Carefully, she picked it up. “You shouldn’t leave this laying around. I heard professional cameras can be expensive.”

“This is my old camera and we use it more of a prop than anything. A ‘point and shoot camera’ like this is simple and easy to use but DSLR camera are better for work. I used this in high school and most of the photos on here aren’t that good.” He turned on the camera to show her the old photos.

“I’m not an expert but I think this sunset is great. It’s simple but it’s still stunning. You can capture something beautiful even with the limitation of this camera. Did you take this at a local beach? The pier looks familiar.” She pointed to the walkway. He told her about the trips he would go on with his family when they were kids as they scrolled through the old photos.

She smiled but Kuro saw a tinge of sadness in her brown eyes. “That sounds nice. Between being an only child and my uncle’s busy job, I didn’t get to go on family trips often. My schedule has been busy since I became a ballet dancer so I don’t have time to the beach. It would be great to feel the sand between my feet again. Oh, I have an idea!”

Mahiru jumped to her feet and walked to one of the photography stations. He didn’t know what she had planned but he followed her. She took a sun hat from the prop pile and placed it on her head. She gestured to the beach backdrop and told him her idea.

“I’m not dressed for the beach but let’s pretend that we’re there.” Even in sweats, Mahiru was gorgeous to him. Her eyes outshined diamonds whenever she smiled. She looked at him over her shoulder and asked him, “Can you take a picture of me, Kuro? How should I pose?”

“Whatever makes you feel comfortable. Just imagine you’re having fun on the beach. This can be our sandcastle.” Kuro placed a small box in front of her and she posed as if she was playing on the beach. She smiled at him and the sight made his heartbeat flutter. He knelt in front of her and said, “Let me fix your sunhat. It’s casting a big shadow on your face.”

After she nodded, he tilted her hat back and their eyes met. Her cheeks reddened and she turned away slightly to hide her blush. He was worried that he made her uncomfortable and moved back from her. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Kuro.” She took his hand and he turned back to her. “I don’t do photoshoots or commercials often but you’re my favourite photographer that I’ve worked with. You’re kind and you always make me feel comfortable during the shoots. You treat me like a normal person and respect me too. Thank you.”

“Have the other photographers been inappropriate with you?” His brows furrowed. He would occasionally work with other photographers and seen how they acted with female celebrities. Kuro suddenly felt protective of Mahiru and gently placed his hand over hers. “I can talk to the agency for you if you remember his name.”

“Nothing happened.” She reassured him and Kuro’s hand relaxed against hers. Mahiru adjusted her hand and laced their fingers together. “I heard a lot of bad stories from my friends but I’ve been lucky to find you. Your family has been wonderful as well. Wrath picks comfortable outfits from wardrobe and Lily never complains about my short hair during makeup.”

“I think it’s simple and nice.” He spoke his thoughts out loud before he could stop himself. His comment didn’t seem to bother her and made her smile instead. “You’re not stuck up like other celebrities we’ve worked with so my siblings like you too.”

“I’m glad that the feeling’s mutual.” She said. Mahiru leaned towards him unconsciously and Kuro did the same. “Kuro, I—”

“Did someone order coffee?” They jumped apart when a voice came between them. Mahiru saw Hyde walk into the room with a tray of food. She was a little disappointed that her moment alone with Kuro was interrupted. Hyde didn’t seem to realize that he had ruined the mood and handed a cup of coffee to each of them. “Hey, Mahiru, you’re early.”

“We should get the set ready for the photoshoot.” Hyde nodded and left them alone in the room. Kuro started to stand to help his brother.

“Umm, Kuro.” Mahiru stopped him with a hand on his arm. “When you’re not busy, would you like to go to the beach with me? We can take a picture of the sunset together. Just call me if you want to make it a date. Here’s my personal phone number.”

“I’ll call you.” He promised and took the number she wrote on a paper for him.


End file.
